The Hungry League
by firechan30
Summary: A Hunger Games AU in LoL based on results I got when playing the Hunger Games simulator. Will contain violence! You have been warned.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Prologue:

It was just like any other day at the Institute of War. The halls were filled with summoners and champions alike, trying to make as much of their stay as possible. Suddenly the peace is broken by a stressed out man. He running along the hallways, holding onto important papers that from time to time slipped out of his grasp and landed on the marble floor. Not looking where he was running he ran into the glorious executioner, Draven and as he collided head first into his back, he whispered "Sorry" and took a quick bow before he started running again. Draven stared daggers at the man and for a moment held up an axe but stopped when he saw one of the documents lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it before panicking himself.

He ran straight to his and his brothers' room at the Institute and threw the door open.

"DARIUS!" He yelled and opened the door to his brothers' room. Darius was in the middle of studying battle plans given to him by Jericho Swain, the Grand General of Noxus, their proud home.

"For fucks sake Draven!" He said and rised from his seat at the large mahogany desk. _"_What is it now?"

"Y-you have to see this!", he said and handed the document to his bigger brother. He studied it and then facepalmed.

"Was this all?" he said as he shook his head. "A new game mode?"

"Not just any game mode!", Draven added and stood up proudly. "It's a hunger games challenge mode! Where the Bloodbrothers finally can shine, like the old days". The older of the brothers sighed deeply.

"Well for that to happen we have to be in the same match and also", he said and looked up at his brother. "That'd mean that we'll have to kill each other in the end.."

"That's fine by me, it's not like you'd stay dead after I've killed you anyways", Draven said and shrugged.

"Hah! As if you'd be the one to kill ME", Darius responded and smiled widely. "You'd probably just die from attention thirst while trying to stay hidden".

In another part of the Institute, a certain prince had also heard the news and was sitting down in his rococo styled sofa while wearing a bored expression.

"My prince, these are great news! Finally something else than these repetitive matches", Garen Crownguard was trying to catch the prince's interest.

"Hmpf... I'd rather not participate in such trivia", the prince countered and earned a sigh as a response from the examplar of Demacia.

"Whatever you say", Garen said as he sighed and left the prince's room. After he left Jarvan smiled and whispered "Interesting" to himself.

As the game mode was put into the game, there was 24 participants and the hardcore fans tried to keep it to city-states that are considered rivals, like Noxus and Demacia. This match however, thing were a bit different. As always 12 summoners summoned a female and male champion, but this time some decided to keep the teams to city-state, while others picked random champions.

**Summoned:**

**Summoner 1:**

Darius and Katarina

**Summoner 2:**

Garen and Lux

**Summoner 3:**

Jayce and Vi

**Summoner 4:**

Viktor and Jinx

**Summoner 5:**

Fizz and Nami

**Summoner 6: **

Teemo and Tristana

**Summoner 7: **

Kha'zix and Rek'sai

**Summoner 8:**

Karthus and Evelynn

**Summoner 9. **

Riven and Ezreal

**Summoner 10.**

Varus and Irelia

**Summoner 11.**

Annie and Draven

**Summoner 12. **

Jarvan IV and Fiora

After being prepared, the champions were ready to face each other and nature in the arena...


	2. Chapter 1: The Bloodbath

**Chapter 1: The Bloodbath**

The champions all understood the rules of the competition; kill, or be killed. So the moment they were released into the wilderness and the Cornucopia filled to the brim with goods, they knew they had to play it strategically in the first event of the competition. Darius and Katarina had decided to help each other out as much as they could, so one of them could secure the victory. The rest of the champions threw themselves unthinkingly into the grassy field, some even slipping in some wet mud before getting up and kept running wild.

Darius collected material for fishing, the bigger male knowing he could survive a fist fight with anyone, took the oppurtunity to help himself to a jar of bait. Katarina, with the same confidence, grabbed a fishing rod and some hooks.

On another side of the cornucopia, Irelia grabs a machete and points it at Jinx, who happened to be right behind her. Jinx looked with fury in her eyes at the taller female as she grinned maliciously.

"Kill someone", she said and pressed the machete against Jinx's nose. "Now".

Jinx, in a fit of rage, spotted Tristana and Varus, both defenselessly searching trhough a pile of backpacks and decided to kill Varus, who had his back turned. She grabbed a small knife and pierced his throat from behind. Tristana stared in horror as the male fell onto the pile, spilling blood onto the fabric-made backpacks. She quickly grabbed one and ran. Irelia, pleased with Jinx's performance smiled and also ran away.

As the clock that counted down until it was okay to step away from the platform hit 0, Draven felt his blood rush and saw something shimmering on top of the cornucopia. He ran a lot faster than everyone else and had the oppurtunity to climb the Cornucopia and as he did he saw a beautiful axe lying on the roof. Also on the roof was Fizz, who also saw the shimmering, but decided to not get in the way of the noxian this early in the game, but rather take the item the tall male didn't want. He quickly grabbed a backpack, jumped off the roof and ran off. Draven laughed and did the same.

Ezreal was searching for good equipment and as he finally found a backpack with some rope, a water bottle and a compass, he made himself ready to sprint. But as he took a leap forward he crashed into Viktor, who snatched the backpack from the smaller male and tried to make a run for it. Ezreal, prepared as always, had already had time to fix the rope to his belt and as Viktor tried to flee, he strangled him with the rope and took back what was originally his.

Fiora had found a pile of food and was putting as much as she could into a empty satchel she found nearby, Riven found a backpack with camping equipment and Annie took a sickle.

Garen was searching through a part of the cornucopia filled with weapons as the ghost-like Karthus snuck up on him. The demacian held a sword at him and growled. Karthus put his hands up and asked the demacian not to kill him, but as Garen let down his guard, Karthus who had already picked his weapon, killed him in an instant.

Rek'sai burrowed herself underground and only came up to grab a first aid kit and then dig herself away from the rest of the supplies. Jarvan grabbed a sword and fended off against any ambushes within the Cornucopia.

As Lux searches for supplies, her hand meets another. Jayce, in a fit of rage, slams Lux into a pile of swords, slowly killing her. Teemo found his weapon of choice and without a second thought blew a poisonous dart into the neck of Vi who collapses and dies in a fit of spasms.

Evelynn, using her abilities to the max, hides within the Cornucopia and waits for all other contestants to run off before grabbing her supplies.

_The game had started..._


End file.
